


Day 30 - Hold On

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [30]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Every year on the 15th of March Lestrade gets a parcel.</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 30 - Hold On

Every year on the 15th of March Greg Lestrade gets a parcel. Without a stamp, without a note, even without his name on it. It still sits in front of his door once a year.

The first time it happened, he was scared. Then confused. And then he remembered the 15th of March a year ago.

It had been a normal day, normal weather, a routine drugs bust. That stopped being routine the moment he saw Sherlock Holmes, completely out of it, just lying on the floor.

They had worked a few cases together and though he did not particularly like him, Lestrade followed the lifeless body into the ambulance that night and when the paramedic said that they were loosing him, Lestrade – without thinking - took his hand and pled him to just hold on.

Be it the comfort of another human being’s touch or just his stubborness, but Sherlock held on.

The ambulance was greeted by a tall man with an umbrella, who thanked him before telling him that his brother would be treated in a private facility.

When Sherlock flounced into his office a few months later he was clean. And he stayed clean.

Neither of them mentioned the 15th ever again. But the parcel arrived nonetheless. Lestrade never figured out if they came from Sherlock – or his brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was 'Lestrade'. 
> 
> I will be without internet on Friday and Saturday, therefore you will get two 221Bs tomorrow (for Thursday and Friday) and two on Sunday (for Saturday and Sunday).


End file.
